More Than Complete
by ArisuRei
Summary: All it took was the briefest encounter. All it took was for her to fall into his arms, decades ago, and she had easily became a part of his life, a part of him, when all those herbivores could try until they die (courtesy of his trusty tonfa) and none would have succeeded. He didn't acknowledge her role in his life, but he continued to observe (stalk*cough*) her for two decades..
1. Prolog

Chapter 1

He didn't know. That all it took was the briefest encounter. To flip his life upside down.

When he found himself not only _not minding_ her presence, but rather _wanting_ her presence, he knew something has changed.

At first he had took it as a sign of weakness. He ignored his own desire for her presence, simply because a carnivore doesn't need it. He didn't need her, he thought, or rather, he told himself to not need her. Make do without her. He didn't even know her.

But then again, why did he felt something is missing? Like he had lost half of him. But that was certainly not true. Hibari Kyoya was complete. He didn't lose any part of him. He was one and complete and he knew it perfectly. He didn't lose his arms, nor did he lose his legs. He didn't lose any of his body parts. _Not even one hair was missing from his body._

And yet, he felt it. Emptiness. Hollow. Something was missing.

He couldn't do anything. Something was missing but he didn't know what. He continued ignoring the fact that _something_ , something important was missing. Days, months, years passed by. He was tortured inside.

Until he saw it. A cloud merging with another cloud. Becoming bigger, mightier than it was before.

Normally, it was not something of importance. Apparently, at that time, it took only that something not important, to make him realize. What he had denied all this time, for the sake of his pride.

He had known, for a long time. From the first time they met. When she had fallen into his arms. That she had became a part of him. He had took it as a sign of weakness.

But he realized. That it was not true at all. He hadn't became weak, neither had her. She was not his weakness, nor was him her weakness. They had became each other's half. They were now complete— _more than complete,_ he corrected. Because Hibari Kyoya was one and complete before he met her and so was her. They were more than they were before but he couldn't see it.

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyoya was frustrated beyond words. No existing word could describe his stupidity, not even his trademark ' _kamikorosu_ ', and he knew it. He had ignored _her part_ in his life, tortured himself for years, denying it all for the sake of _his pride_. Or so he thought. But that was not the case. Her existence _didn't_ hurt his pride. She had made him stronger than ever. His pride wasn't effected in _anyway_ at all.

? ﾟﾐﾤ? ﾟﾐﾦ ?￢ﾘﾁ? ﾟﾐﾰ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾏﾫ? ﾟﾘﾈ

The first time he met her, he had dismissed it as a mere coincidence. The second time, a matter of course. (Since they attend the same school) The third time as luck. And so on. He continued meeting her, staring at her eyes, looking at her figure at the distance, whether purposefully or not.

But now, he was certain. That from here on, he would continue to meet her, gaze at her eyes, and look at her purposefully, deliberately.

He fastened his steps with her on mind, determined to reach her side, and of course, never let her leave his side. He smirked at the thought, and disappeared with the wind. _Just like a cloud_.

? ﾟﾐﾤ? ﾟﾐﾦ ?￢ﾘﾁ? ﾟﾐﾰ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾏﾫ? ﾟﾘﾈ

Her eyes widened, her heart beating too fast for her liking against her rib cage. Her mouth slightly opened, and her ears itched. Her flames flared and she knew it was not an illusion. And there was nothing wrong with her ears. Her slightly agape mouth twitched against her will, and she released a quick, soft breath, closing her mouth after.

She opened her mouth again, slowly, carefully, and after some pause, she asked him. "... You do _know_ what that meant if you said it to a _woman_ , don't you?"

"Hn." He grunted, clearly disturbed that she thought he didn't know what he said. He grabbed her hand, as gentle as he could, and shoved a velvet box into her hand.

He released her hand from his, still staring at her eyes, while she stared at that little box, her eyes widened. She slowly brought her other hand on top of the velvet box, and pulled it open, revealing a shiny gold ring, with diamonds scattered across its surface. She lifted her head slowly, her hair swaying slightly, her eyes staring right into his steel eyes, their eyes met with intensity never before happened. Still gazing at each other, he opened his mouth, and said. "Marry me."

Slightly, her eyes shook, and he swore he could see tears wetting her eyes, but before he could see them fall from her eyes, she had embraced him, the box still in her hand, her face into his chest. The only evidence of those tears falling from her eyes was the wetness he could feel on his shirt.

He cupped her cheeks and lifted her head. He could see her tear stained face. _She was too beautiful_ , taking his breath away from him. Crying should make her look weak, but why did she look even more beautiful than before?

He leaned down, his face nearing hers. Slightly tilting his head to the side, he crashed his lips into her soft ones, and they dance. Trying to search for each other, exploring each other. He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her again until he remembered the size and location of each of her tooth, the feel of her teeth against his, her tongue against his, the flavor of her lips. And all he knew after that was the flavor of her.

? ﾟﾐﾤ? ﾟﾐﾦ ?￢ﾘﾁ? ﾟﾐﾰ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾏﾫ? ﾟﾘﾈ

AN.

What Hibari said to her was, "Be mine."

Lol. That's just so Hibari.

It's actually going to be explained later from her point of view, where Hibari suddenly appeared and said, "Be mine." But I don't think I'll have any time to continue this story so I might as well give some spoiler.

I'm very sorry for any grammatical error because I made this in a hurry. An idea suddenly hit me but I don't have any time to write it, and it ended up pretty messy. I haven't even reread it for any typos and I hope my grammar is not that terrible.

I'll (hopefully) continue this story later because this is really far from the ending. There's so much flashbacks that haven't been explained, and so much about what happened after that sudden proposal (lolz) that I want to write. Hopefully I will have some time after the exams are over.


	2. Twenty Years Ago

The strongest emotion she had felt in her six years of life was dislike, annoyance, and hatred. Oh, how she disliked, scratch that― _hated_ that _lovely_ bitch. And please mind the sarcasm. She wouldn't, in this life, or the next if there would be, call that woman lovely. Even if she had gone crazy, she just wouldn't.

If a glare can kill a person, she would have killed that bitch thousands of time, but no. Life just decided to be unfair.

Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, fire of hatred burning. She swore her eyes were burning _for real_. She scoffed and quickly dismissed the idea. _How ridiculous_.

She accelerated her pace, her feet nimbly stepping on slippery tiles. Her steps were steady even with the shaky and slippery footholds gathered under her agile legs. _Just Great_. She wondered, just why, had she bothered to listen (nope, not really) that bitch.

' _Because._ ' The older woman had said, as if that one word had made the world clean and oh so shiny and so perfect. She wanted to tear that sneer off her face.

 _Just why, why do I have to have a guardian?!_

Oh yes, she's six years old, okay? But that didn't mean she had to have additional burden―bitch―to take care of! She didn't even expect somebody to take care of her because, dammit, she didn't need anyone to take care of her! She could take care of herself _just fine_. And now she ended up with that so called guardian, that did nothing but treating her as a maid. _Just Great_.

 _I get it already. Life just hates me._

Life hated her and she just decided to not give a shit.

 _That bitch can go to hell for all I care. No, actually, please just drop dead and go to hell._

What she did? Pretty simple. She sold that bitch to the yakuza group or something at the neighboring town.

 _HAHAHA. Serves her right! Who told her to trick that dumb 'father'?!_

The older woman had tricked her father―that she refused to acknowledge―to get rid of her mother. Her mother. The one who visited her sometimes. Someone who had acknowledged that she actually exist, no matter how disgusted she was with her own husband.

Her family, her already broken family, was destroyed in the end. Nothing was left. Other than her. All of it because of a stupid bitch from a rival famiglia and an equally stupid father. _Just Great._ Her life was just _so great,_ that she cried out of happiness. That bitch had convinced her father to kill her mother. Her mother―head of verità family was then killed. She was replaced by that _sly_ , _sly fox_ and after a few months her bastard of a father was also gone. That fox had gotten rid of her. Then, she had gotten rid of all member of her family, taking her, the only surviving member of verità family, into her own custody.

 _Why?_

Why was she not killed? Why did that fox kill all of her family member but her? She didn't know. But that's alright. All of it will remain a mystery _for eternity._ Because that bitch was not going to come back from hell, and her family was going down to visit her _sometime soon_. She sneered.

 _Wait for me_.

Turns out that the one waiting for her was the _lovely_ ground. She lost her footing and she sailed. She could imagine herself falling from ten meters above the ground and kissing the ground intimately.

 _Just Great_.

? ﾟﾐﾤ? ﾟﾐﾦ ?￢ﾘﾁ? ﾟﾐﾰ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾏﾫ? ﾟﾘﾈ

Hibari Kyoya was _dangerously_ bored. That was not supposed to happen and should not happen for the good of humanity. When he was bored there was only one thing that he would do and that was searching for preys to entertain him. The world couldn't afford Hibari Kyoya to be bored lest the world will be deprived of its humans _sooner or later_.

 _Hn._ Looking at the pile that had formed from his work, he scoffed and turned his heels. _Kids are pathetic._

Those annoying herbivores just wouldn't leave him alone so he had bitten them to death (not really) for disturbing his peace. He thought they could entertain him, but _zilch_ , _nada_. He didn't get any entertainment. And here he thought they were offering entertainment for him. They were more pathetic than normal herbivores and he was sick of them. So, after tidying up his leftovers (pilling the pathetic herbivores) he quickly lead his feet to patrol his beloved town. Curse that godforsaken preschool. He didn't need it. Never.

He was in the middle of his second round sweeping the town when his eyes caught a spot of black sailing above the rooftop. Narrowing his eyes, he made efforts to see clearer to no avail. He strode across the street, following the spot of black. When he was close enough to it, he discovered that the spot of black was in fact a girl, probably around his age, running across the rooftop. His eyes widened by a fraction before a smirk made a way into his face. _Wao. Interesting._

He continued to follow the girl, until she was right above him and he could see her visage clearly. Her skin was white and thin, nearly translucent, and he could see her veins vividly. Her eyes though, were the ones that intrigued him the most. That bright, undimmed crimson. _The color of blood._ Just the thought had brought a smirk across his face.

He was broken out of his reverie when suddenly the girl―Akane, he decided―was rushing towards the ground, or precisely, towards him. Free falling, she tilted her head and she saw him. Their eyes met and they saw each others dumbfounded eyes.

 _What._

? ﾟﾐﾤ? ﾟﾐﾦ ?￢ﾘﾁ? ﾟﾐﾰ? ﾟﾎﾶ? ﾟﾏﾫ? ﾟﾘﾈ

AN.

That was how Hibari and Akane met. Akane did not fall into his arms like some romantic drama, she fell onto him, painfully. It was painful for the two six year olds, especially Hibari. He was squished between the hard, hard ground and Akane.

Hibari dubbed her as Akane, because of her eyes. Akane means deep red and is associated with red (from the red dye made from rubia plant roots) and brilliant red.

The rest of the story will be continued later when I get some inspiration. This is probably the last chapter I can write before the exams because I'm going to be very busy studying. Thank you for the follows and favorite. I'll try to update as fast as I can, though that means I won't edit it. Well.. I'll cross my heart and pray I do not make too much mistakes.


	3. Life is a bitch

Maybe, just maybe, life is just trying to be a bitch for everyone. But fortunately—or unfortunately for the world—life just cannot work that way for her. What happened can be the prove of it all, because—ironically —life decided that it was proper punishment for her to get involved in mafia—yet again —in her second life. Which she thought to be a stupid idea because, hey, she might destroy the world —which she nearly did before she died the first time around —with the way she roll in the mafia world.

 _Destructive_ , even with capital D is still an understatement of the year.

But well, the world's destruction is not really of her concern, even if she did cause it. The world can end for all she cares because the world is such a _horrible_ place. She would gladly show the world her middle finger or better yet, end the world if it gets on her nerve . Which nearly happened already. Alas, life is just plain stupid—or maybe mentally challenged—for placing her in a horrible place she so hates, again. Although it have its undeniable advantages.

She _did not_ like being the heiress of a mafia family. The experience was not pleasant to say in the least.

It was not mountains of expectations she got, but a load full of shit and disdain. Because no one think **_she_** is worthy to be the boss of the family, which—sadly—turned out to be a bull because she is _oh so worthy of it and you know it._

With that said, getting the position of the boss of her family was as simple and easy as turning her hand, or maybe even easier. Everyone—and not just her family—want her. But that is a matter of course since she was one of the strongest hitwoman out there, so she may or may not have — _enjoyed_ —making her family beg for her to be the next head —which, according to her memory —had already planned _years ago_ to replace her with her—turned out to be, I quote ' _no good'_ —brother.

She still remember _that bitch_ who planned it all who shall not be named, as she is _insignificant_ —okay, she admit she didn't even remember or even know _that bitch's_ name —trying to get rid of her in everyway humanly —or even not humanly—possible so that her _wonderful_ —mind the sarcasm—son could be the head of the family. Which of course won't happen as long as she still exist.

But she intend to continue to exist and those who said otherwise shall be returned to dust and join god in heaven. Okay, scratch that, what she meant was to join Lucifer and his lackeys down there at the _lowest_ level of hell. Which she doesn't intend to join soon so—you who said otherwise shall perish. Muahhahahahahahaha. Cue evil laughter.

Anyway, everything turned out just fine until the world got on her nerves. Which she really did not appreciate. To hell with it—was the last thought she have as she literally thrashed the world in a temper tantrum that she think she deserved to do for all the shit the world had done to her. And that was how the world—was supposed to but in her last moments did not —end.

And that was also how she found herself here instead of chilling—or maybe burning—with Lucifer at the lowest level of hell while eating cookies.

But the world decided to have another beating so that is also fine.

When she found out that her previous world and the present world is different she is very very disappointed. It turns out that she can't thrash that world again. She is still mad at her previous world and she still have a load of hatred in her baggage for that _lovely_ world, but that is alright. As long as there is mafia, she can still live enjoyably. (She can still get her revenge, even if it is a little misdirected. Or maybe not a little.)

Ironically, she have another bitch that needed a ride _to the nearest trash bin possible_. Which she just ignored because she don't care enough to actually clean up the place as long as that trash is not in her personal space. She actually think it is her father's responsibility to give her a ride to the nearest trash bin and dump her there because that trash is her father's bitch. And she laughed—mentally —and thought 'serve you right!' when her father was killed by said bitch because, hey, procrastination killed you, but that is not supposed to be funny. (Or maybe it is.)

Later, she got dragged by said thrash across the world—which she actually do not mind—only to know that the bitch have the nerve to even think of using her. So she just ditched her. No, no, she did not kill the bitch because that was supposed to be her long gone father's job and she did not intend to clean up for him. Let the world take a natural turn at disposing of filths. Amen.

Ditching her is actually a job easy to do, but what comes later was something actually hard to swallow even for someone with a screw loose—or maybe many screws loose—and definitely not in the least normal.

She had been doing her mission of ditching very well when she saw what could be a miniature of Hibari Kyouya, complete with his trademark tonfa. Hibari Kyouya! Can you believe it?! That _smexy hot_ Hibari Kyouya that is the _love of her life_!

Okay, maybe that is not completely true. Hibari is _two_ dimensional in her previous world. He is definitely not a possible love interest. Unless she likes papers. Which is a definite no. She is straight and not bent in a weird way thank you very much.

When their eyes met she was too distracted that she slipped and fell on him—from the roof of a two storey house—which is not a good thing at all. Where after she just got brushed away like some insignificant dust dirtying his shirt, which she took offense to. And then he just walked away but there was no way she was going to let him go because this is freaking Hibari Kyouya!

Naturally she just followed—coughstalkedcough—him all the way to his house. Not to mention now she have a blueprint of his house, or should she say mansion? Hibari's house is the big traditional Japanese mansion like the one in the anime and manga. She is very satisfied seeing the three dimension version of it, but that still do not confirm the boy's identity, so she was left wondering.

AN :

I'm sure there's many things confusing you readers when reading this chapter. And I want to apologize if this story disappointed you. I kind of lost my draft and I don't remember things very well, which is unfortunate, since it is hard for me to remember most of our heroine's past here which is very complicated with many backstabbing included. And so I intend to explain more about it in this AN.

Despite saying that she hates to be a mafia heiress, it is definitely not unfortunate for her to be one. She's what she is because she is a heiress to a mafia family. It was what shaped her. And in her second life, she has this advantages, knowing her past life, and of course she still retained her experience of being a professional hitwoman, which is the biggest advantage she has other than her position as the heiress. So you can say that the world just screwed up. Sometimes life's funny that way.

So, she's actually sane and innocent. LOL. Who am I kidding. No, she's not. As you can see from this short chapter about her past life, she's not quite sane. I dare say the word insane is an understatement. She has a harsh life from an early age. Being born in the mafia is not all rainbows and unicorns. No. There is no rainbow or unicorns, at all. Her father was the boss of a family, and sadly, he was not the same type of boss as our adorable Tuna-fishie. He was a bonafide mafiaborn boss. Her mother was the legal wife of her father, the first wife. When she was born her mother got pressure from everysides because they don't need a girl, they need a boy, a heir. Shortly after her birth, her mother died. Up until now she still haven't known why her mother died. Well, when her mother died she's just a baby and no one bothered to tell her what a mother is. And then there's the second woman his father married. She's only a concubine before her mother died but she became the legal wife after that because she gave his father a heir.

She's actually the legal heir since she's the oldest but, well, there's no gender equality here. And so, living was a miracle for her. She constantly faced assassination attempts, and she _survived_ all of it. Which is probably why she was so strong. She knew from an early age that, it's do or die. Eat or be eaten. She can't be lazy, or she's dead. She did everything with her life depending on it. She didn't do half-ass. Which is what people usually do, which I do to. LOLZ. I am really lazy and I don't like to think, or count. And I know that even without looking at a youtube video titled 'You are not bad at math, you're just lazy.' JK.

About her personality… Well, she's really twisted, in a way that cannot be described. She grew up killing people who tried to kill her. And nearly everyone who approached her tried to kill her. They did anything they can, outright attacking her, trying to befriend her and then backstabbing her, there's many ways they did it. It's hell on earth. You won't even know you're dead if you don't be really really careful. And you can say it's a miracle that she survived.

She grew up surrounded by backstabber, hypocrite bitches, and selfish, selfish people. Do you even need to ask what kind of personality she has?

You can probably say that, yes, this story is not for those who like to read about heroes rescuing people and such. The heroine is quite… villainous. And honestly I got tired of reading about those hero wannabe. This world is not that wonderful. And being too kind is really naïve. For those who likes kind hearted protagonist, this story might really be not your thing. The theme I want to shoot for is angst, romance, and humor. This story would be a dark story with humor all over it, which is probably going to be weird. But… let me challenge myself.

Another weird thing would be why a hitwoman would be a fangirl of Hibari Kyouya. But that would be explained later.

And one last thing. You're probably wondering why I don't mention her name. Which is kind of really weird and can get pretty confusing when you read it. But I kinda got hooked on the idea of not knowing the MC's name. (Courtesy of a certain manga which shan't be named.) I might give her a name, but, remember that it definitely won't be her real name, at most, it's only her alias or something she made up.

I'm so sorry for this late update. Exams did not screw me over. Life did. Or maybe money did. I'm really tired of life trying to be a bitch that all I can do was give life a that's-unexpected-but-I-expected-something-unexpectedly-unfortunate-to-happen stare. If dying is easy and painless maybe I would be gone already since sometimes I just can't see what's the point in living. Well, anyway, it's all good since I'm still alive and all. And I hope my life just stay peaceful already. There's no way I can write peacefully when life always screwed me over six ways to sunday. Anyway, I hope you guys are all good and living well. Oh, and if you see any grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me! I'm learning english since I just entered an international university and it's really going to help me if you tell me any mistakes I make. Till next time!


	4. What

_Splash._

If there's anyone in the vicinity, they would have smiled after looking at the scene playing at the beautiful backyard right now.

A beautiful garden, with a beautiful pond, and a beautiful girl playing inside of it with the fishes—trying to catch the fish for lunch—oh, yes, they would have smiledwaitwhat. The beautiful girl then laughed, full of childish victory, which somehow sounds really ominous like a certain doll in a certain movie.

She then proceeded to swing it around in victory and threw the poor fish inside the pond again. Which actually did not happen. No. The girl then proceeded to skin the fish with a sharpened stone by the lake and gut the koi fish— _In response to complaint about the goriness about this particular scene, we have removed this part from the story. If you wish, you may view it after you entered your birth date, but if you are deemed not old enough you are not allowed to view this content. Thank you._

After she cleaned the fish she caught, she then proceeded to puncture the freshly dead fish with a stick—a piece of lucky bamboo she had taken from the garden—and pierced the other end of the stick to the ground so that it stood vertically against the ground.

Lighting up the ornamental grasses near the pond with a stolen match, she continued to look at the fish as it roasted and occasionally flip its other side so that the fish are cooked accordingly. As it cooked, she didn't forget to give it some spices to add some flavor to it. Looking at the process of koi fish roasting that seemed to take a good chunk of her time, she left it to cook while she leaped into the pond again. She had many fishes to kill other things to do.

She decided that, yes, koi fishes is not tasty. _Nuh-uh_. Not even when grilled, roasted, or made into a soup. There is a certain fishiness—or anomaly, probably because koi fishes is _not to be eaten_ , or maybe because they are stolencoughtaken from a certain someone's decorative pond—in them that makes them not up to her palate. And so she assured herself to not eat koi fishes ever again after her fifteenth plate of grilled koi fish—after the koi pond is absent of any signs of koi fishes ever existing there—because she's bored of eating koi fishes. Or maybe because she ran out of koi fishes to eat.

Either way, she would not be touching any koi fishes in the near future, or half-swimming inside a highly _aesthetic pond_ to catch a fish—god forbid, _koi fishes_ in particular—to eat. And she just hoped that, _hoped that_ , maybe, Kyouya will not notice the absence of koi fishes in his beautiful pond, and really really want to tell herself that no, Kyouya will not think that his fishes disappeared because someone _had eaten_ them and grilled them _in front of their still very much alive koi friends_ inside of the pond. _Oh_ , the horror. But well, what can she say?

 **OMAKE**

Hibari Kyouya, the feared Namimori Disciplinary Comitee Chairman was having a great, peaceful afternoon sipping high quality green tea while sitting at his wooden patio as usual, staring at his peaceful, silent territory—absent of even the slightest of noise wait what—when he realized that something was very, very wrong.

His hand stilled, briefly, and he silently put down his cup of steaming green tea. _'Something is wrong.'_ His mind told him. He considered the possibility of his—lackeys—disciplinary committee getting screwed up by the Momokyokai but that thought was quickly thrashed. _'If not that, then, what is wrong?'_

He tried to search for anything, anything, that might go wrong but no. There's nothing interesting going on lately and there's definitely nothing that can possibly be screwed over. As his train of thoughts went on—and the silence went on—he noticed the absence of Hibird chirping in the background. His backyard is as silent as it can be, without any sound, to his satisfaction. Like a calm before the storm. And just like that, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the usual merry pond is absent of the rippling of water.

He quirked his eyebrow and promptly proceeded to stand in front of the garden's _decorative_ pond. And he found that the pond became even more _decorative_ —useless—than before. It didn't even contain any fishes. _Nada._ It clearly doesn't serve its function as the living place of koi fishes anymore. Much to his—coughhorrorcough—amusement.

He could not help but speak out loud out of the outrageousness of this all. " _What._ "

AN :

HAHAHAHA. My brain was fried and this is what I get. Anyway, all the chapters are not in chronological order, so, this actually happens a little into the future when our heroine was too lazy to hunt for food and so the koi fishes in Hibari's pond went extinct. Needless to say Hibari was not amused. Good thing he didn't know who did it or she may already became the one grilled, rather than the koi fishes. And then she would be bitten—eaten—in her death by Hibari.

If you're wondering what lucky bamboo is, it's a type of decorative bamboo that is thin and may as well be a stick in our heroine's eyes. And the ornamental grass she set up on fire to grill coughkoicough fish? That's decorative too. Everything is for decorative purpose only. After all, it is inside of a garden. And Hibari's garden, unfortunately, got messed up. While she did clean after herself and did not leave a mess or a clue of her activity of grilling there, the koi fishes did not come back, sadly. So the koi fishes disappearance remained a mystery. Fortunately.

And I found out that you can't use scratch through. I scratched through some words but when I looked at the preview it ended up not scratch, which made it look like I typed some extra words. I apologize in advance if some parts look a little forced, since it's supposed to use scratch through, not em dash. Anyway, enjoy some comedy. Hahahaha.


	5. If you had died once

Her morning passed as usual. She had breakfast, she checked whether Kyouya had his breakfast or not, and then she wandered around Kyouya's house and Tsuna's house. She expected nothing to happen, as usual, when she saw the brown haired boy with a young, really young boy with hair as black as midnight and black eyes as black as his hair.

A shiver ran down her spine.

 _'It can't be.'_

All of a sudden she was running—running like her life depended on it—without her knowing why and what she was running from and then she remembered—

 _"Hey sis! Did you come to play with me again?"_

 _'No.'_

Unwillingly remembered something she didn't want to remember. And she ran, ran, ran, but she still remembered, memories haunting her, and no matter how fast she ran, it kept following her, like a ghostghostgho—

 _"He's Long Tian's only heir. Long Tian has its ample fair of power in Chinese's underworld. You know what to do."_

 _'No. NO. NOnONoNO_ — _'_

She ran, she ran, she screamed and ran and ran and she didn't know where she was or where she was going to but she couldn't careless.

 _"Eliminate him."_

 _'I_ —'

She ran and kept running and screaming until her voice was hoarse and she gasped for air but she kept running—

 _"He's a threat."_

 _'I'm_ —'

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. To run away from the ghost of her memories. To run away from her past. To avoid remembering that she kille—

 _"Look! Don't you think I'm good at drawing?"_

 _"You have to survive, don't you?"_

 _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I chose myself over you.'_

* * *

 _'It hurts.'_

That tone, those—filthyfilthy—words that feels abrasive to my skin—rubbingrubbingrubbing my skin until I can feel it—peeledpeeledpeeledpeeledohmygodtheblooodbloodbloodBlOod—gouging out my flesh—isthatbonesisthatbonesisthatmyboneswhereisthefleshMyFLesh—those condemning eyes, those lips forming a curve I have seen countless of times on countless of faces, contorting, forming an exceptionally ugly painting.

 _Useless._

And I can hear them—

 _Useless. Thrash. Scum._

I can hear them crack, like that mirror I threw—

 _Useless. Thrash. Scum. Bitch._

can hear them crumbling, crumbling like cookies with too much margarine—

 _. . . . .What a .Bitch._

They keep repeating. Like a mantra—

 _UselessUselessUselessUselessUselessUselessUseless_

like a damn mantra. Why are they repeating it. Why are they repeating it? Why. WHY. WHywhYWHyWHy—

 _Weak. Disgusting. What a disgrace. WEAKWeaKwEA_ —

I can feel water. Water dropping to the floor. Water. Water running down my cheeks. WaterWaTERwATERStopITSTopITSTOPSTOPSToPSToOooOOp—

 _UsELEsSuSElESsUseLeSSThrASHtHRaShThRASHScUMsCuMWHaTaWASteOFsPAcEWasTewAStEwasTeJuSTTHeSpAWNoFaBiTCHBiTCHyoUbITCHBitC_ —

But I can't stop it. I can't stop them. The water. The voices. So I screamed. I screamed—stopityou'rehurtingmestopitstopitSToPiTStopSTOP—and screamed and screamed and screamed until—Ican'thearthemanymoreisthatmyvoiceornotisityoursIdon'tknow—I can't hear those hurtful words, my voice, and the crumbling of my mind anymore.

 _Words only hurt you if you let them._

 _'Lies.'_

 _LIES._

 _YOU LIAR! YoULIaR!_

 _LIaRLIARliArLiARlIaRLIaRLIARliArLiARlIaRLIaRLIARliArLiARlIaRLIaRLIARliArLiARlIaRLIaRLIARliArLiARlIaRLIaRLIARliArLiARlIaR_ —It hurts. It hurts. I don't want to feel it. I don't want to care. I don't care. IDON'TIDON'TIDON'T— _WhATaHyPOcrITEhYPoCrITEHyPOcrITEhYPoCrITEHyPOcrITESErvESyOURigHT!_

I'm not useless. I'm not a liar. I'm not a hypocrite. I'm not.

 _'But I am.'_

SHUT UP.

YOU LIAR!

I'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotI'mnotANDIWiLlNeVeRBE.

I'LL nEVER bE wHAt YoU ARE.

* * *

 **Number.**

She never does anything because it is right, but because it is a must. If it is wrong, it is no one's fault but hers. That is also why she carries a big burden on her shoulder, because all the wrong she did, she knows of it, and she feels the guilt pressing her shoulders heavily. But she doesn't stop, she doesn't regret, because all those things she did, she did so because it was something that she must do to survive. She doesn't regret the fact that she survives, but she still feels the guilt all the same. She feels it breaking her—crushing her beneath its might—and she realizes, that maybe, maybe, she has reached her breaking point. She can't—can't keep shouldering it—and she tries to forget it.

 _She's not a monster, or an unfeeling killing machine, or a bitch, oraliarorawasteofspace—_

And forget she did—little by little—but she never has, and never will forget what she did completely, because, even if she is slightly numb, she still feels heavy, heavy with guilt dragging her body down trying to make her kiss the ground lovingly and succumb to gravity like a puppet with its string cut, but she screams, she struggles, and she drags her body against gravity until she forgets that her body feels heavy. She's numb, she forgets how light and how heavy she can feel, because she's already used to the heaviness that she forgets her body is heavy, ridden with guilt, and she forgets how light her body used to be because it's been a long time, a really really long time, that she forgets about it completely. And she feels normal—after a long time—if slightly number than before, and if her chopsticks falls off her hand, Kyouya doesn't say anything.

* * *

He held her cheeks, wet with tears, with both hands and lifted her head. "Akane." Her eyes weren't focused, as if seeing something he could not see. He hates that.

He called her name, over and over and over again, until he knew she heard him and her body shook.

"Look at me." Their eyes met, but he could only see her dulled orb, its usual brightness gone.

"Kyou… ya.." The way she said his name filled him with dread, and he could not help but felt apprehensive about what would happen. What could happen.

"What happened?" He asked her, and if his voice cracked a bit, she didn't realize it.

"They're here! They'rehere! But that's impossible….killed themIalreadyt..hem.. ghosts …Reve—"

Still looking into her eyes, he clasped her mouth with his hand, and drawled, but not because he was lazy, but to stress each word he said. "Ghosts do not exist, and dead people will never return."

She choked at that. "But I saw—"

He cut her off, trying to search for her in her dulled eyes, whether there was still some of herself left, or was she gone, gone off the deep end beyond saving. "Or are you saying that I'm wrong?"

Something stirred in her, and he knew she's still there. "No.. That's not.. possible."

Light returned to her dull eyes, and she started. "What. Wait. Then who is that kid."

 _'He looks—'_

"Kid?" An eyebrow raised, he looked at her, not just an empty shell of her, not yet. And he dreaded the possibility of it happening. She would not—should not—break, not in his watch.

"Ah, I see." Akane put her fist onto her palm and sneered. "It's _Reborn_."

She may or may not have purred when she said Reborn.

Looking at Kyouya's blank face, she knew that he didn't recognize the _weird_ name. Oh, come on, you gotta admit it's one weird ass name. Everyone probably thinks it's weird the first time they heard it. "Reborn, the one said to be the world's greatest hitman." Her sneer widens, probably scheming something ominous. "He's strong. You could say he's stronger than me. But that's before he's cursed. Right now he's my rival at best. Probably."

Suddenly there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Wao. So he's strong."

Her eyes crescent, her aura overall sinister, she drawled ominously. "You should try and wrangle a fight out of him. Try beating the shit out his student, for example."

Kyouya only raised an eyebrow at that violent suggestion. Or he may really be thinking what a good idea it was. Beats me.

* * *

 **If you had died once.**

She has died once, and Kyouya understands. Her nature was not that of a carnivore. She was not born a carnivore, but she was made into a carnivore. She was born a herbivore, her nature was that of a herbivore, she didn't like to fight, didn't like to kill, didn't like to lie, didn't like to hurt others. But she was cornered, she was pushed so hard that she died, and in her place a carnivore was born.

Even if she is now a carnivore—with a nature of a predator that likes to prey on carnivores and omnivores—Kyouya understands, that she has broken once, he understands, knows with only one glance that it is futile to try and piece the broken pieces together. And because he knows, he tries not to break her, to avoid those cracks from spreading further, to avoid what is left crumbling down to the ground only to be left there because it is beyond mending.

If people ask him why he treats her delicately, specially, different to how he treats others, he narrows his eyes, and thinks that they're stupid. Because she's fragile, more than anything he has ever seen before in his life, and he dreads crushing that magnificent carnivore she died for, even if it has cracks all over its body.


	6. Ten years later

AN :

I'm so sorry for this short chapter, I feel that what I wrote is really messy. It's not in chronological order and I'm worried I will confuse you readers with it so I won't publish all of it. And I've been busy with college, but that's no excuse so I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this short chapter. And as always, thank you for those who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! Happy reading!

* * *

Summary :

On a certain day in a certain year in a certain dimension, Hibari was sent ten years to the future after a game gone wrong, and that was how he met future Akane—or maybe not.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes, trying to look through the thick—pink—smoke, shifting into his fighting stance as the smoke began to clear up. He relaxed from his stance as he realized where he was and his tonfa magically disappeared.

He recognized the layout, and the Japanese-style it exuded. He turned his head to the right and he found himself staring at a photo frame on top of the nightstand. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the forms of two people, a future him with _his hand_ on the waist of a drop dead gorgeous woman with red eyes who was _leaning_ on him. And—was that a _smile_ on his face? For as far as he knew, his face is probably incapable of forming a smile and probably for the first time in his life, he doubted his own eyes.

He blinked, and when the photo was still as it is, he walked in front of the nightstand, took the photo frame into his hands and then in front of his face. There were some things that he realized after he took it to himself to look at the photo closely. Firstly, was the fact that the woman was Akane. The red eyes had been a dead giveaway. He was actually not even a bit surprised that he had an intimate relationship with her. But what surprised him was the second thing he realized after looking at the photo closely. It was that he was wearing a _wedding ring_ , the same one he found on _Akane's_ ring finger. _He married her_.

 _HE'S MARRIED TO HER WHAT THE FU—_

He stopped his thoughts because a Hibari simply do not curse. He didn't curse—he certainly hadn't finished cursing—but his brain had refused to cooperate with him and shut itself down, and he put the frame back absentmindedly. He turned his back to the nightstand, trying to shove it to the back of his mind, and he looked at the wardrobe in front of him and he decided it would be a decent distraction. And as he opened it he realized that— _what the fu_ —he actually self-destructed himself.

He found among what was probably his clothes, many expensive looking dresses, some pencil skirts, and some shirts that probably belonged to Akane hanged neatly in it. He promptly slammed it shut. The sound was so loud it nearly made him flinch, but it couldn't even snap him out from his absentmindedness.

He sat on his bed and tried to will the thoughts away from his mind, but that didn't last long when a knock disturbed his train of thoughts and snapped him out of his trance.

"Did something happen, Kyo-san?" He recognized that voice as Kusakabe's, although deeper than what he was used to hear.

"No." On second thought, "Where's Akane?"

There was a pause that made him impatient but before he could bash Kusakabe for it, he answered with uncertainty and Hibari could hear his voice shook. "Did you forget..? Madam died two years ago."

His eyes widened, and he found himself slamming the door before he could even process what he was doing. "What. Say that again."

He was bordering screaming as he demanded Kusakabe to repeat what he just said. Kusakabe's eyes widened as he gaped and if he was not desperate for an answer, he would have beaten Kusakabe right there, right then.

"Say that again!" And he screamed, demanding answers and explanations from him because there's no way that Akane was dead. _She's the strongest person I know. There's no way she's dead._ But he couldn't explain the dread pooling and knot forming in his gut.

"S-she's dead. She died two years ag—" Kusakabe choked because Hibari suddenly yanked the taller man's collar.

"Lies! How—Why would she—" He glared at Kusakabe and he felt himself wanting to beat him up more than ever.

"The nightstand—the second drawer. Just take it with you and read it. She really died two years ago. There's no way I would lie to you!" He released the taller man's collar in a flash and then opened the second drawer of the nightstand. Finding an adequately thick file there and barely grabbed it before pink smoke engulfed him again.

* * *

Andddd, the ten year bazooka made its entrance. This chapter is quite important for the story in my opinion, and I hope it's not boring you readers. Well, tell me your thoughts about this chapter by giving me a review so I can know whether it's boring or not!


End file.
